Ghost Story
by Chibi Acky
Summary: A WAFFy song fic (*no* there are no ghosts, so sorry! ^.^;)


This is my very first Gundam Fic, but not my first entirely. Please be a sweetie and review; otherwise I feel stupid and unloved :-.-: Please?  
(~)Ghost Story(~)  
By Chibi Acky  
  
_____________  
I watch the Western sky  
The sun is sinking  
The geese are flying south  
It sets me thinking  
______________  
  
  
She glanced outside the window of her office, flipping her long blonde hair over her right shoulder. It took her a while to realize she wasn't breathing. The truth be told that the only beauty that could stop the young girl in her tracks, was the natural kind. The sun had begun it's descending into oblivion for the night, and she could already make out the shape of the moon. The sky was a blue tint, due to the falling night.  
  
Prussian blue  
  
Just like his eyes.  
  
______________  
I did not miss you much   
I did not suffer  
What did not kill me  
Just made me tougher  
_______________  
  
She was so stupid, hanging on to her strand of hope. Her mind was trying to pull her back into reality, but every time, she felt the twinge in her heart. She would probably never forget him. She corrected herself:  
  
She would never, never, ever forget him.  
  
Everything and everyone told her to give up, to let go of the heart strands she had attached herself to him with, the ones he had played against her. She wouldn't though. In her heart she secretly knew he would come back for her; that he'd rescue her from her life.  
  
__________  
I feel the winter come  
His icy sinews,  
Now in the firelight  
The case continues  
_________________  
  
She wrapped her coat around her tightly. The winter season had come quickly and hit hard this year, but she hadn't seemed to notice it. Her life was a corresponding nightmare; she paraded around in parties, smiling just to acknowledge the other men. She'd say a few kind words, before leaving without going after any further pain and actions.   
  
She fumbled for her keys in her purse, her frozen and stiff fingers barely able to grasp the keys to open her car.  
  
__________________  
Another night in court  
The same old trial  
The same old questions asked  
The same denial  
___________________  
  
She gripped the steering wheel tightly, pondering why she hadn't had just called for a driver to pick her up. It was all the same though, she needed to think, and there just couldn't be anymore distractions then her life already accommodated.  
  
She wondered if he remembered her... she had the image of his face, the scent of his skin, burned in her memory. That was all she needed for the time being. Still... he couldn't have forgotten her, could he have? All those times, she thought they might be getting some where past the 'I'm going to kill/destroy you.' phase. It never happened though. All those times he rescued her, it wasn't for *her* it was her vision.  
  
He hadn't done it for her.  
  
Had he?  
  
_______________________  
The shadows close me round  
Like jury members  
I look for answers in   
The fire's embers  
_______________________  
  
She avoided everyone she pasted, going to her room. Her brother and his wife had inquired about her day, but she waved them off, by saying the same thing she always:  
  
"The same as always."  
  
She loved her job. She loved her life. She loved the peace. She loved her love.   
  
Lately though, she had been feeling depressed, she hadn't seen him in over two years. Would he recognize her? Would she recognize him?  
  
She shut the door and locked it, then continued to sit on her soft baby blue bed, cradling her head in her hands.   
  
Happy couples just made her sick these days.  
  
____________________  
Why was I missing then  
That whole December?  
I give my usual line,  
I don't remember  
____________________  
  
He always did that to her. Making her cry. She had a dream once that he climbed through her window, and he had spent the whole night comforting her on the floor, just rocking her back and forth, telling her how much he loved her. The dream had been so real, her vision so blurred with tears, that she wasn't sure if it was a dream or reality. Or if it was him for that matter.   
  
Was he safe? Of course he was, being the perfect soldier and all. She knew not to be wounded by his cold remarks, considering what he had grown up with. She spent weekends locked in her room, crying her heart out, refusing food, and just wondering if it was her keeping them apart.  
  
Was he in this much pain?  
  
_____________________  
Another winter comes   
His icy fingers creep  
Into these bones of mine  
These memories never sleep  
And all these differences  
_____________________  
  
She wiped away her tears. It was Christmas after all, she had better get dressed and clean off her face. She allowed herself one small laugh, picturing herself with raccoon eyes. She swept a strand of hair back from her face, reaching for the small teddy bear adjacent to her. She held it to her heart.  
  
Please... be safe...  
  
I love you... even if you don't feel the same way...  
  
__________________  
A cloak I borrowed  
We kept our distances  
Why should it follow that  
I must have loved you?  
__________________  
  
He hid in the shadows of the tree outside her window. His feet and face were cold and his face numb, but somehow he managed to hold on to the package. He watched her from the ground, making a mental note not to get caught.  
  
Who knew what her brother would have done if he had seen him glancing at his little sister.  
  
The young man in a blue long-sleeved shirt, and black jacket watched the girl enter the room and lock it.  
  
__________________  
What is the force that binds the stars?  
I wore this mask to hide my scars  
What is the power that pulls the tide?  
Never could find a place to hide  
___________________  
  
Peace.  
  
To him the word was something new. It had been her that had created it; not him in his machine. In the end, she could have done more with her words then he could with any gun. He had set rules for himself, he always followed them. If he didn't, he wasn't perfect.  
  
If he wasn't perfect, he wasn't himself or a soldier.  
  
Being raised to pilot a killing machine was not simple and easy. He had the blood of hundreds on his hands.   
  
Even innocents.  
  
Everything he touched seemed to fall apart, get hurt, or get killed. He let out a puff of warm breath, sending it into the shape of a cloud before shimmering away.  
  
Yes, the winter was very cold this year.  
  
____________________  
What moves the earth around the sun?  
What could I do but run and run and run?  
Afraid to love, afraid to fail  
A mast without a sail  
____________________  
  
It was a miracle really. Someone up there had sent him an angel, maybe hoping to make him more human again. There, standing on the dock, he had held a gun up to her and she hadn't even flinched. Instead she had saved him from being killed by another pilot, and even ruined her dress for his wounds.  
  
He had been grateful, but he had never *really* thanked her. Not in the way he wanted to, at least. All that time, he had convinced himself that he was fighting for her peaceful ideas and theories. None of it was true as he had come to realize over the past two years; rummaging around for jobs.  
  
He was always fighting for her.  
  
__________________  
The moon's a fingernail  
And slowly sinking  
Another day begins  
And now I'm thinking  
__________________  
  
He could hear the people coming up behind him. He rolled to the side and into the bushes. His best friend and his fiancee were strolling arm in arm, he had obviously made some comment that had upset her, because, as he soon realized, he was actually holding her back from bolting away.   
  
"Calm down, I didn't mean it!"  
"You didn't? Are you lying to me.. because if you are..."  
"Would a man with this handsome of a face lie to you?"  
  
The dark haired man, stowing away in the bushes, rolled his eyes in the direction of the long haired man. The couple finished their journey to the door, and were promptly let it. Seeing they were gone, he reached for her present, and in a panic, he realized he must have dropped it when he dove for cover.  
  
"Look it's a present!"  
"Do you think we should bring it inside?"  
  
It was a different couple now, a blonde haired man and his wife. The young man with unruly brown hair in the bushes nearly groaned.  
  
"It'll get all wet out here, I think we should..."  
"All right, dear."  
  
The dark haired man watched with an expressionless face as they picked up *his* present for *her* and brought it inside the mansion. That had to be one of the major disappointments in his life, he had finally mustered up the courage to go in and give it to her himself. Now he didn't have a reason to go in, and therefore, he didn't need to attend the party.  
  
Happy couples made him sick.  
  
___________________  
That this indifference   
Was my invention  
When everything I did   
Sought your attention  
____________________  
  
He knew she cried for him. His heart cried for her. That one night, she had been such a mess in his arms, sobbing, asking him if he was real or not. For one sweet night, he had held her in his arms, letting her get his shirt wet with tears until the early breaking morning. He was never good in those situations, so he didn't have any words of wisdom and guidance to give her. He just rocked her back and forth, taking in the scent of her hair. When she had fallen asleep, he had lifted her gently from the floor, and into his arms, and carried her to bed, tucking her in safely.  
  
He wished he had the ability to do that every night. Even through her tears, she was the most beautiful thing, inside and out, that he had ever seen. She had guided him for all those years without him realizing it, and now, for one night, he had done the same for her.   
  
He wondered if the ache in his heart and the shortness of his breath even matched up to her pain.  
  
________________  
You were my compass star  
You were my measure  
You were a pirates's map  
Of buried treasure  
_________________  
  
He had *never* run away from her. He knew when to make an exit and entrance out of people's life as if it was nothing. It had always been harder to leave her though. The stars above twinkled down, and the young man (who had moved back to his position under the tree outside her window) tilted his head back, giving them a second glance.  
  
She was pure like the stars. She was as serene as the moon. She was his life.  
  
Before he was a Gundam pilot, he had been a boy. A boy who dreamed just like she did everyday. She dreamed of peace and he dreamed of being the impeccable solitary soldier. He wondered why she would be interested in someone like him. He had blood on his hands, and he considered himself a bad person in that aspect. He could and would never be as pure as her again.  
  
All this time he thought he had been protecting her from harm by living and working on the colonies, and dodging from her sight whenever he needed to see her. He thought that he had been doing her a favor. He had broken her heart even more though, which nearly shattered his.  
  
He hadn't been protecting her from harm's way... he had been protecting her from himself.  
  
_______________________  
If this was all correct  
The last thing I'd expect  
The prosecution rests  
It's time that I confessed  
I must have loved you  
I must have loved you...  
_______________________  
  
She smiled politely to all her friends and family surrounding her. Her long, blonde, hair swept up in a crown braid, complimenting her midnight blue dress. Her friends kept reminding her to smile, and someone in particular kept pointing out all the "hot guys" in the room, much to her fiancee with the long brown braid. She had thanked her friend, and moved to the isolated corner, politely turning down any and all dance requests.   
  
Staring straight in front of her, she could see all of her friends, guys and girls, out dancing with their loved ones, laughing and kissing. Her heart gave a jealous flop deep in her body.  
  
She grinned slightly as her blonde haired friend, who had accompanied his wife to the party, strolled over to her.  
  
"I found this outside before walking in... it doesn't have your name on it, but I'm sure it's for you." He put a hand behind his head, as if he was embarrassed for not knowing the truth.  
  
"Thank you, my friend. Will you tell the others I'll join them in a minute?"   
  
He nodded, flashing a charming grin, before heading back over to the center of the party.   
  
With delicate fingers, she undid the blue ribbon, letting it fall to the floor along with the plain brown wrapping paper. Inside was a box, and she carefully opened it. She smiled as tears welled in her eyes.  
  
It was a small teddy bear, holding a rose. The lighting of the room caught the golden chain around it's neck, and the young woman carefully unwrapped it from the bear's neck. It was a gold locket, the kind you'd put a picture or a key in. She opened, filling with a strange urge that told her it was the right thing to do, and inside was a small note.  
  
"Please wait for me. I'll come back for you."  
  
She snapped the locket shut, redoing the clasp around her neck so it rested on her breast bone. She glanced out the window, scanning for any sign of him. In the corner of her eyes she caught a dark figure under the tree, moving towards the gate. As if on cue, he turned around. She smiled slightly from the window mouthing the words to him she'd always wanted to say:  
  
"I will always wait for you, for all eternity."  
  
He nodded, and turned to leave. She did the same, not turning back to glance at his retreating figure. She carefully picked up the discarded ribbon, weaving it in her hair the best she could, and headed over to her loved ones.  
  
She had his word, and for now, that was good enough.  
  
'Heero...'  
  
'Relena...'  
  
________________  
I must have loved you...  
I must have loved you...  
________________  
  
All right, well... how was it? Painfully bad, okay, or wonderful? The song I used was Sting's Ghost Story, so that's the reason the fiction is titled that. That and they always have memories of each other that are like ghosts - they haunt them. Does that make any sense? This is actually my first song-fic, and honestly, I hate reading them. The lyrics just seemed to click to me though.  
  
luvs and hugs  
Chibi Acky  
  
http://www.earthandmoon.homestead.com/Crescent.html  
  
______________  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam. No da.  
  



End file.
